hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Athena
Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare, and Weaving is a reccuring character on Young Hercules, and . Athena is more understanding and caring member of the Olympians and in return she's gained much respect from them. However, this did not get in the way of attempting to kill Eve to prevent the Twilight of the Gods. This does eventually lead to her death at the hands of Xena. Background Athena's truncated role in the Xenaverse is at odds with her chief function in Greek mythology, the patron of heroes. Athena is Heracles's guide and patron in most versions of the myth - it is Athena who petitions Zeus and Hera for him to join the Olympians at the end of his life. Ulysses was in fact her favorite of all mortals and most of the actions attributed to Xena in the Ulysses episode are mythologically actions of Athena. A hero such as Xena in traditional Greek mythology would have probably been patronized by Athena. Despite this, Xena and Athena both have a mutual respect of each other, with Xena even saying so at one point. It was only when Athena tried to kill Eve that they became enemies. Athena as the default successor (or at least, the heir) of Zeus is a popular idea in modern retellings of Greek mythology, where Athena has retained much of her ancient popularity. Athena has a close relationship with humanity and in the Iliad is the only one of Zeus's daughters to also be his confidante. By modern standards, she also comes across as the most level-headed Olympian. Futhermore, the prophecy that led to Athena's unusual birth made it quite clear that, had Athena been male, she would have proceeded to kill Zeus and take his place. Strictly speaking, in the Xenaverse, it should have been Hercules and not Athena who succeeded Zeus, since the rule of Olympus (both in mythology and the Xenaverse) passes to whichever son kills the previous king. Story The Trial of Ares In the Young Hercules episode, Ares on Trial, Athena headed the Tribunal which would decide whether or not Ares was guilty of breaking Zeus' protection order by attempting to murder their half-brother, Hercules. It is obvious that Athena holds great disdain for Ares and is a fair and just goddess. A teenage Hercules seemed to already be familiar with Athena at this time. The Beauty Contest Athena once offered Iolaus the chance to be the smartest man in the world if he voted for her in a beauty contest against Artemis and Aphrodite. Instead, Iolaus chose Aphrodite as winner (HTLJ "The Apple"). Succession of Zeus When Zeus is killed by Hercules, Athena took command of Olympus. She believes in the prophecy that, if Xena's child is allowed to live, it will bring about the twilight of the gods. She is determined not to let this happen so she sets out to kill Xena's child. She gathers a great army to rival anything Ares could ever must: Roman Soldiers, the Royal Guards of Cleopatra, Knights from Brittania and her own Athenian Archers, all to lay siege to Xena's home village. When Athena's favourite warrior/girlfriend, Illainus is killed, she retreats in mourning. in "Amphipolis Under Siege"]] Athena continued her fight against Xena. She and Hades attacked Xena, but the warrior princess manages to escape when she destroys Hades' Helmet of Invisibility. Not one to give up easily, Athena then ordered Celesta to kill Xena but Celesta, like the Fates, refuses to interfere in what she considers the natural order. Athena angrily insisted that Celesta carries out her instructions. However, Celesta was captured by Xena instead. In response, Athena ordered her archers to capture Gabrielle and find out where Xena is hiding. Athena traded Gabrielle for Celesta and then gave chase, along with Hephaestus and Hades. Athena and the others rain fireballs on Xena, Gabrielle and Eve until the cart they've been travelling in catches fire and topples over the cliff. Athena watched as Xena search frantically for Eve in the wreckage and then grieving over Gabrielle's body. Satisfied that Eve is dead, Athena returned to Olympus. Rule & Death Believing Xena, Gabrielle and Eve to be dead, Athena continued her rule on Olympus for the next 25 years. When she found out that Eve was still alive, she began her campaign to end Eve's life once more. Athena called on the Furies to torment Gabrielle over Joxer's death. However, while Eve were cleansed of her sins by followers of Eli, the deities attempted to attack her. However, Xena was able to slay a number of the deities, having been granted the power from the God of Love. Athena then berated the remains of the Pantheon for their brash actions and insists on the Furies doing their job. The Furies managed to compel Gabrielle to attempt to kill Eve while she is distracted. Xena races back to save her daughter, accidentally wounding Gabrielle. The Olympians then take the chance to attack, only to lose Deimos and Hades in the process, forcing them to retreat to Olympus. Aphrodite, who was Gabrielle's friend, brought them to Olympus, where Xena attempted to bargain with Athena, to save both Gabrielle and Eve in exchange for leaving them alone. But the decades of paranoia and loss had worn down Athena's sense of justice, replacing it with bitter pride. The lady of Olympus refused to be dictated by a mortal. Fortunately for the Goddess of Wisdom, Eve died during her battle with Xena and thus the warrior princess no longer had the power to kill deities. Xena was powerless against the Greek goddess until Ares intervened, giving up his immortality and godhood to save Eve and Gabrielle. He told his half-sister that he had a thing for her, as well as he was sorry, before Xena kills her, ending the rule of Olympus. Personality Athena is proud of her powers, but thinks it a sacred duty to use them for the benefit of her mortal worshipers. She prefers to teach them how to improve conditions for themselves, rather than micro-managing their every step. But she won’t hesitate to intervene directly if truly necessary. As long as she is accorded due respect from mortals, she will work tirelessly to improve their living conditions. Athena’s manners are dignified and precise. Though not tall, she instantly becomes the focus of attention, even in a crowd of deities. She expects frailty and stupidity in mortals, but can be annoyed with deities behaving in a less than thoughtful manner, Ares in particular. And while he might be her equal in military strategy, she always considers the aspects of war he overlooks and thus usually prevails in the long run. Ares has of late tired of Athena's victories against him and has begun taking a greater interest in the lands outside Greece. She adheres to the paladin code of honour at all times. Only when faced with the Twilight does she even consider doing otherwise. She dislikes Poseidon, barely anthropomorphic in body and mind and only intervening when he wants to bully some mortals. Trivia *Athena's favorite among mortals was Ilainus of Mycenae, before Xena killed her. *She was played by Amanda Lister on , Jane Fullerton-Smith on and most notably as Paris Jefferson during her more pivotal role on . Gallery Athena_apple.jpg|In "The Apple" Athenaxena4.jpg|In "Motherhood" Athena.jpg|Athena in "Amphipolis Under Siege" Athenaxena.jpg|needs citation Athena xena 3.jpg|needs citation athenaxena2.jpg|Athena in "Motherhood" athena_sword02.jpg|needs citation Athenaxena3.jpg|needs citation athenayounghercules.jpg|Athena in "Ares on Trial" Athena Thrown.jpg|Athena in "Looking Death in the Eye" Athena using fire.jpg|Athena in "Looking Death in the Eye" File:Aphrodite_and_Athena.jpg|With Aphrodite in "Motherhood" athenaimages.jpg|Athena in "Looking Death in the Eye" athenaIlainus.jpg|Athena with Ilainus in "Amphipolis Under Siege" athenahades.jpg|Athena with Hades in "Looking Death in the Eye" athenaamphipolis.jpg|Athena in "Amphipolis Under Siege" Appearances Hercules: The Legendary Journeys #"The Apple" Xena: Warrior Princess #"The Price" (Mentioned) #"The Lost Mariner" (Mentioned) #"The Key to the Kingdom" (Mentioned) #"Amphipolis Under Siege" #"Looking Death in the Eye" #"Motherhood" Young Hercules #"Ares on Trial" de:Athene Category:Characters Category:Children of Zeus Category:Olympians Category:Deities Category:XWP villains Category:Motherhood images Category:Deities of Wisdom